Once in a New Moon
by Chibi Nami-chan
Summary: Inuyasha has always been rude, it's in his nature. But what are you supposed to do when his attitude takes a turn for the worse, and his demon blood overrides Teseiga's seal? To balance out his youkai blood for good, Inuyasha must take a human mate
1. Chapter 1: Strange Behavior

Hello everyone. Welcome to my first fan fiction. I suddenly was inspired to start writing while watching _"Castle in the Sky"_ for the millionth time in a row. Hope you like it, and any suggestions or comments would be welcome!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha - Inuyasha and all characters related to it are copyright to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own this fan fiction, and have manipulated the characters to fit with my story.

Chapter One: Strange Behavior

The sun was just beginning to set over the Sengoku Jidai as Kagome crossed over from her time. The bottom of the well was dark, and the miko had to feel about blindly for the rope ladder Inuyasha had made for her to use when climbing out of the well. Groaning, she managed to hoist herself and the heavy yellow backpack up and out of the well, making a second trip down for her bow and arrows.

_'Great,'_ Kagome thought, _'Just when I need him the most, Inuyasha isn't anywhere to be found. Then again, tonight IS the night of the new moon so it's to be expected that he's not here...my fault for arriving so late I guess.'_ Sighing and resigning herself to a long walk down to the village, Kagome lifted her backpack onto her shoulders and carried her bow in her hands.

About ten minutes later, she reached the village. Kagome smiled happily when she saw Kaedae's hut, and patted her bag as if to reassure herself that it would soon become lighter. She had packed more Ramen than usual, in order to try and make peace with Inuyasha, for both being late and for sitting him three times the other day. He had been particularly stubborn then, refusing to let her leave at all. The hanyou was acting strange lately - stranger than usual that is.

_'He's probably just on edge because he feels weak on his human night - he always gets paranoid around this time.'_

Stepping into the hut, Kagome called out, "I'm back!"

"KAGOME!" A little bundle of fur launched itself at the poor miko's chest, causing her to fall backwards onto the floor with the kitsune held in her arms. Luckily the backpack was there to cushion the fall, but it still caused Kagome to lose her breath for a moment. "H-hi Shippo. It's good to see you too." She smiled down at the child, the one she considered her surrogate son.

"I missed you so much, Kagome! Inuyasha was so mean to me!" Shippo turned to glare at said hanyou, who merely 'Keh-ed', not even bothering to look at them.

"Well Shippo, you know how Inuyasha gets on the night of the New Moon. I'm sure he didn't mean it." Kagome attempted to soothe the kitsune, while struggling to get up at the same time. She felt very much like a turtle knocked onto its back.

"Let me help you with that Lady Kagome," Miroku said as he entered the hut. After pushing Shippo gently aside, the monk grabbed Kagome's hand with his, hauling her to her feet.

"Thanks Miroku," Kagome said, smiling gratefully at him. "At least _some_ people around here have manners." She turned to glare pointedly at Inuyasha, who continued to stare at the floor, his only acknowledgement being a twitch of the ears at the conversation. Kagome dropped her bag onto the floor and sat down next to Inuyasha, while Kaedae's, Miroku, and Sango began an in-depth conversation on the proper way of exterminating a group of marauding demons. After giving Shippo his candy, the kitsune went off to quietly play in a corner, leaving the hanyou and the miko 'alone'.

"Look what I brought you Inuyasha. Ramen!" Kagome said in a falsely cheerful voice, hoping to get a reaction from him. Inuyasha said nothing in reply, merely shrugging his shoulders.

_'Okay, now I KNOW something's wrong with him,'_ thought Kagome. _'Usually when I say something like that he starts drooling.'_

"Inuyasha...what's wrong?" The girl scooted closer to the unresponsive person beside her, trying to read his expression. "Are you mad at me? If you are, I'm sorry that I was late...and for sitting you all those times yesterday, but I had to go home. I had a test!"

"Feh." Finally, a reaction - sort of.

"Inuyasha..."

Silence.

"Inu_yasha_..."

More silence.

"SIT BOY!"

WHAM! Inuyasha went face first down into the floor he had been staring at a moment ago. The others didn't stop what they were doing, as they were used to these sorts of things going on.

"Damnit wench, what the HELL was that for!" Inuyasha growled, turning to glare at Kagome.

"For ignoring me! I know it's the night of the New Moon and all Inuyasha, but even you have never been THIS rude. What's WRONG with you? It's almost like you can't even stand to look at me, or speak to me!" Kagome glared back at the hanyou, who had now stood up as the effects of the spell wore off.

"It's none of your business bitch! Now leave me alone!" Inuyasha snarled, stomping out of the hut and running off somewhere. Kagome nearly screamed with frustration.

"What is his PROBLEM today!" She asked the others, who merely shrugged. Grimacing, Kagome thought,_ 'Of course they don't know...I'm the only one Inuyasha tells anything to - and even then, very little.' _She sighed. _'Maybe he just needs some time to himself...'_ Sighing again, the miko turned and joined the others at the fire, listening and participating in the conversation occasionally, her thoughts mostly focused on Inuyasha's peculiar behavior.

Eventually, the conversation ended, and everyone began preparing for bed. As Kagome rolled out her sleeping bag and settled down for the night, she wondered what Inuyasha was doing. He should be turning human any minute. Sure enough, the hanyou in question walked through the door just as the final change hit him, scowling darkly. Kagome wanted to talk to him, but he walked straight past her and plopped down in a corner, closing his eyes. The young miko bit her lip, wondering if she should try to speak with him, but then decided to approach him in the morning.

_'After all,'_ she thought drowsily, _'He may be a bit more civil when he changes back to normal...'_ With that thought on her mind, Kagome fell asleep listening to the quiet murmurs of the night, and Inuyasha's steady breathing.

---------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for Chapter One of _"Once in a New Moon"._ Sorry it was kind of short, but that's as far as my creativity extended for tonight. Please R&R with thoughts, comments, or questions. Feedback on this first chapter will be highly welcome, as I want to try and make the best story possible for the viewers. That's all for now!

Ja ne!

Chibi Nami-chan.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plot Thickens

Hello Minna!

Long time no see.

dodges various items being thrown by angry readers+

Eh heh heh. So sorry to have kept you waiting, but I've been _extremely_ busy. Also I had some... ahem, writers block. ((Not to mention I lost my outline of this story, bah.))  
Hope this new chapter is up to scratch. I've included a little juicy tidbit for all you ladies, as penance for my long time in writing this.

winkwinknudgenudge+

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha - Inuyasha and all characters related to it are copyright to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own this fan fiction, and have manipulated the characters to fit with my story.

Chapter Two: The Plot Thickens

The next morning Kagome slowly opened her eyes, yawning and smiling. It was beautiful here in the Sengoku Jidai, what with the bees buzzing, the birds chirping, Inuyasha growling...Wait, what?

Kagome spun around in her sleeping bag, facing the hanyou. No her ears were not decieving her. Inuyasha was growling. At a demon? No, they would have been dead by now, especially if Inuyasha was still grumpy. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were still sleeping, and Kilala never got him angry. Her then? Kagome's eyes widened, and she stared at Inuyasha in surprise. What had she done? Inuyasha stared back at her a moment. His eyes flashed angrily, seeing red and - wait WHAT!

"G-good morning Inuyasha," Kagome said carefully, attempting to keep calm as she slowly came to her feet. Eyes darting down to Inuyasha's belt, she saw that Tetseiga was indeed in its sheathe. Inuyasha had his sword, which provided a barrier on his demon blood, but his eyes were definately changing. How could this be?She had to get Inuyasha back to normal, so she could find out what had made him so angry. _'At least he hasn't started attacking things yet,'_  
she thought wryly. Now, how to return him to normal? Well, that question is kind of stupid.

"Sit boy!"

WHAM! Inuyasha ate dirt. Kagome smiled relievedly, and walked over to where he lay, talking all the while.

"Sorry Inuyasha, but I had to get you back to yourself somehow. How on earth did your blood override the seal? Do you know, because I really have no ide-ahh...Inu...Yasha?"  
Inuyasha slowly stood up, no longer growling at least, but his face could have been chisled out of stone. His eyes were back to the amber color Kagome knew and loved, but now they stared at her with an unreadable expression. Alarmingly, he still had the jagged purple streaks across his cheek. Kagome smiled at him nervously.

"Ah...Inuyasha...why are you...how come you still have the marks?" Her mind was racing. How could this be? Inuyasha always returned to normal after she sit him. _Always._

Silence greeted her words, only that strange expression, as if he were contemplating her, or seeing her for the first time. He slowly stalked towards Kagome, who found herself backing up quickly until she felt a tree behind her - she couldn't move any further. Inuyasha moved in, and placed his hands on either side of Kagome's head, effectively boxing her in as his claws lazily dug into the tree bark. Kagome's gaze frantically darted to the others. Why weren't they awake yet? Maybe if she screamed... A growl meeted these thoughts, as if he could read her mind. Kagome abruptly looked back at Inuyasha, startled. His eyes flashed red again, but didn't change. He didn't seem aware of it, as he slowly smiled at Kagome, his gaze tracing the contours of her face.

Kagome swallowed hard. "In-I-Inuy-yasha..." she stuttered nervously, only to forget what she was going to say asthe hanyou slowly leaned foward, and his lips gently brushed against hers, sending a shock of heat through her that went all the way down to her toes. She gasped softly, which Inuyasha quickly took advantage of, sweeping his tongue into her open mouth. She froze in shock, as Inuyasha's tongue rubbed against her own, caressing ever so gently, running across her lips, trying to gain a response to his bold actions. He wasn't dissapointed. Kagome's eyes closed without her permission, and she found herself giving way without resistance to the hanyou's actions. She knew it was wrong, but she loved him - and he wouldn't remember what he had done anyway, right? She would take what she could get, and worry about her guilty conciense later.

Clumsily copying Inuyasha's movements, Kagome timidly began to kiss him back. The hanyou made a pleased growl against her mouth, sending more little shocks of heat through her at the vibrations. He became more aggressive, and dominated the kiss. Now that he had the girl responding, he wasn't going to be stopping until _he_ wanted to.

His mouth slanting over hers, his warm, softly chapped lips danced over hers, exploring her mouth curiously, learning the taste of her. Kagome made a small sound, and her knees wobbled as she helplessly allowed Inuyasha to kiss her more deeply. She couldn't believe what he was doing - or that she was taking advantage of him like this. Immediately her guilty conciense began squawking at her, howsheknew Inuyasha loved Kikyo, how he couldn't control his actions, and how dare she presume to take advantage, under theexcuses that she loved him, and he wouldn't remember?

Grimacing mentally, Kagome placed her hands onInuyasha's chest, fully intending to end the kiss, and to wake the others in an attempt to returnthe hanyou to his former, less sexually agressive self. Surprisingly, she met little resistance as she slowly drew back from him, only to stare, dismayed, into the eyes of a fully normal, equally shocked looking hanyou.

"K-Kagome..."

------------------------------------

And THAT'S where we end it today!

cackles insanely and runs away from the angry mob.+  
So sorry minna, but that's the way it goes! If no one had a cliffhanger, then there would be no fun in writing stories at all! Or reading them. Hope you enjoyed today's chapter. I promise that I will try to update again very, very soon. I would like to see more reviews please - I can't improve my work without the help of the 300 some odd people who read my stories! I won't update till I have at _least_ 30 reviews. Which is not a lot, considering how many people I know read this. Put in some effort, and take heart! I love you all!

Ja ne!

Chibi Nami-chan


	3. Author Note

Just a little note to all of my loverly fans.

There are over 700 people who are reading this. I am asking for a small, little amount of 30 reviews total. I have told you that I am not going to update this story until then, and I am sticking by it. Put some effort in minna, and I will return the favour.

Ja ne,

Chibi Nami-chan


	4. Author's Note

Minna,

Quick update. Sorry that the third chapter isn't here. I know I left you all on a terrible cliffhanger, but I've been feeling a bit under the weather lately. Also, I've been having technical difficulties with my computer. Not a good combination. Sorry guys, but you're going to have to wait a little longer. Please don't hate me, I promise to update as soon as I get things straightened out!

Ja ne,

Chibi Nami Chan


	5. Chapter 3: What Just Happened?

Okay Minna. Finally updating, sorry it took so long! I'm still feeling a little woozy, so lemme know if I need to fix this, m'kay?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own this fan fiction, and have manipulated the characters to fit with my story.

ChapterThree: What Just Happened!

"K-Kagome..."

Shippo's voice broke through Inuyasha and Kagome's staring contest, as effective as a bucket of cold water, snapping them back to reality. The hanyou yelped suddenly, and launched himself up into the trees, running off, and Kagome was left with the equally shocked members of her group, to explain by herself what exactly had happened.

"Kagome...w-what happened?" Shippo asked, and Sango and Miroku looked towards the poor miko, all of them evidently haven woken up and wittnessed the whole incident.

"I...I don't know. Inuyasha he - his demon blood...he had the marks, his eyes were red,and then I sat him...and his eyes looked normal, but then he...he still acted strangely and...then he...well...did that...and...then turned back to normal...somehow..." Kagome trailed off, pressing her hands to her cheeks as she turned a deep shade of pink, and staring embarressedly at the ground. Sango and Miroku glanced at each other at the girl's words, both wondering how on earth something like that had happened.

"I don't understand, Kagome. Didn't he have Tetseiga with him? It's supposed to seal his blood, right?" Sango asked worriedly. This wasn't good. How didInuyasha's demonblood get out of control? If it had truely overrode the seal, and Kagome sitting him didn't return him to normal, then what would happen? What if he turned into a killing monster again? Would he turn on his friends?

The same thought must have dawned on the others. Slowly, they all looked at one another, shocked and somewhat anxious. What were they going to do?

Inuyasha leapt through the trees, running as if Hell's seven hounds were chasing him themselves. What he was running from, he wasn't sure, but he knew that he couldn't face the others right now.

_'How the hell did my demon blood get out of control? I had Tetseiga! One minute I was scouting the area, the next I found myself...'_ Inuyasha blushed suddenly, matching the color of his fire rat haori exactly. He leapt through the air one more time, and found himself in the branches of the God Tree. Inuyasha blinked in surprise. He hadn't had any destination in mind when he ran, only to get away from the others while he figured out what the hell had happened. How was it that, whenever he was confused, sad, hurt, or just feeling pensive, he ended up at the same spot, whenever he happened to be in the area? The tree's presence soothed him, which was ironic since it had been the spot where he had died years before. Inuyasha sat down in the uppermost branches of the God Tree, and stared up at the cloudy sky.

_'One things for sure, and this I know. I was aware of what I was doing the whole time - it was like I was outside my body - watching myself. I remembered everything, unlike when I normally lose control. It was also different in the fact that...that I didn't feel the urge to kill...but...I felt the urge to...do that...with Kagome...but...it wasn't unpleasent and...I don't regret it...' _Inuyasha sighed and slid his arms up into his sleeves.

"What the hell is happening to me?"

--------------------------------------

And that's a wrap for today. Sorry that its short, but at least I updated, right? Eh heh heh. I promise, I'll try to update very soon. I'm stuck on inspiration lately, and have become victim to some very large, and long writer's block. Well, I guess that's it. R & R, okay minna? Let's try to reach...say...maybe 100 reviews TOTAL, to the ones I have so far before I update again. Of course, how fast I update will be due to the effort of you, all of my loverly fans! If you have any ideas of how to improve this story, feel free to send me a PM. Also, if you've written a fanfiction of your own, send me the title! I love to read other people's stories, and if its REALLY good, I'll mention it in my next chapter! That's all for now, minna.

Ja ne!

Chibi Nami-chan


End file.
